This invention relates generally to prophylactics and more specifically to the prevention of the spread of disease through oral sex.
My invention is a safeguard against sexually transmitted diseases, particularly Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS), or any other such devastating disease.
According to the World Health Organization and the Center for Disease Control, there is no cure for the elusive disease, AIDS. To the best of our knowledge, it can be transmitted in numerous ways during sexual activity. In these modern times, people are more prone to indulge in varied types of sexual activity.
The physical and emotional consequences of contracting AIDS are beyond imagination.
My invention solves the problem of transmitting genital diseases when participating in certain sexual activities.
A further objective of my invention is to alleviate fear and sexual dysfunction, and to put partners at ease during sexual activities.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a comfortable, non-obtrusive prophylactic.
These and other objectives will become apparent when the description is considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.